


Ever After

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Smut, kageyama is bad at feelings, kageyama is stressed the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has a lot of feelings and he doesn't understand any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

            He was confused, to say the least. He had no idea what was going on or when it was that he started getting that somewhat atrocious yet also pleasing feeling of butterflies filling his gut whenever they were together. He didn’t know when his heart started pounding when he saw him or why when they talked now he was always nervous and turned into a stuttering mess as his tongue twisted into knots as he tried to get the words out. He tried to stay calm yet always ended up sweating bullets, his knees weak and buckling and threatening to give out if they didn’t end this conversation soon so he could get away.

            He never thought he was gay but when all of this started to happen he began to question himself. He had only been interested in one girl but that had only lasted a week and every time he looked back on it he never understood why he liked her anyways. She hadn’t even known who he was and they couldn’t have been anymore unlike than they already were. He had never had any interest in guys either, but once he started getting these feelings he started to notice other things like how guy’s butts often appear to be a lot more firm and how sometimes when they’re sweaty then their muscles glisten underneath the lights.

            It was then that he realized, he is indeed, very gay. It didn’t bother him, he was still confused. When did he start getting all of these feelings and why were they there and why was he starting to care about how he looked around his friend and why did he suddenly want to hug him and hold his hand and kiss him and do other things that his mother would make him take eighteen baths in holy water if she knew he was even _thinking_ about.

            He wouldn’t say he was uncomfortable because aside from a few times when he zoned out in math class and zoned back in to find a not so inconspicuous surprise waiting for him, none of this had really caused him any problems. He was still performing well on the court; in fact, he was trying even harder in hopes to impress the small boy he had somehow, somewhere along the lines, fallen for.

            He wasn’t sure if this was love either because he had never been in love before and he knew he couldn’t ask his mother what love felt like and how she knew she was in love with his father because that would just turn into a whole mess as she tried to get him to divulge his feelings and pleads of “but Tobio, this is your first love!” whenever he refuses to tell her anything. He knew his parents were okay with it, they had told him a long time ago whenever his father’s sister married a woman. He wasn’t sure that they were okay with it at first, his father seemed to be very upset, but they were family and one rule of family is that love is unconditional and you will not be loved any less just because you’re “different” or “untraditional” or whatever other fallacious words people want to use to make someone feel like less of a person.

            He was stressed though and could hardly handle the pressure of trying to act normal around that stupid dumbass so he didn’t divulge his crush on his teammate who never made things any easier for him when he would let their knees touch as they ate lunch or when he would brush hair out of his face because “then people can see your eyes” when in truth, he doesn’t want people to see his eyes, he doesn’t want people to see anything. He wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole so he can fall into a vast pit of nothingness and not have to face these exasperating teenage feelings that have practically taken over his entire body and made him completely unable to function as a normal human when around the bright haired middle blocker.

            He cannot deal with the sunshine that radiates from his friend’s smile or the excitement in his voice when he yells “Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama” and he cannot ignore and does not want to deal with the pit of jealousy that bubbles in his stomach and quickly boils into rage so fiery that his chest burns when he hears “look, I got a confession” because _how dare_ someone confess to _his_ crush.

            That’s the thing though. It’s only a crush. A stupid, teenage, unrequited crush. He knows he can’t say anything because Hinata isn’t gay and even if he was he wouldn’t like him because he’s grumpy and scowls too much and even on the rare occasions that he smiles it’s scary and once sent a child crying to her mother because “the bad man was trying to hurt me” when in reality he was just twelve and he only wanted a damn carton of milk.

            He so love-sick that he might not even be love-sick anymore and instead he’s at whatever level comes after that. He’s started to feel like his life has turned into one of those ridiculous romantic comedy movies that his mother and aunts and even Sugawara-san seem to love so much. It’s stupid really, all of this. Having feelings for someone is normal but having feelings this strong, or even really any feelings at all except for anger and hatred and annoyance, is quite foreign to him and he just wants to know how to get rid of them or at least make them stop being so fucking irritating.

            He knew he was in deep when he noticed how Hinata’s shirt rides up whenever he jumps to spike the ball. He started paying more attention to it, watching closely, sometimes willing the shirt to ride higher or maybe for his shorts to come a little lower. He’s been caught staring at Hinata’s ass multiple times but he just can’t help it because whenever he bends down it just looks so round and firm and it takes every single ounce of self-control he has in him to keep from walking over and smacking it.

            He screwed up later when they were walking from the gym after practice to go home and Hinata is chatting away about something stupid and he said “you’re a dumbass” which was quickly followed up with a “but I’m cute and you like me anyways” and then a mumbled “yeah” and as soon as realization hit him an “oh shit” was yelled and he started running because he technically just confessed and he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep everything to himself until it all blew over but even knowing how short Hinata’s attention span is he knows that that isn’t going to happen because he has the worst luck of anyone else in all of Miyagi and maybe even all of Japan and quite possibly, he sometimes thinks, in the history of anyone ever.

            He’s proven correct whenever Hinata catches up with him and is pouting and breathing heavily and asks “why did you run away” as he stares up at him with hopeful eyes. He started backing away slowly in hopes that he can get away again and maybe actually outrun the persistent little dumbass this dumbass this time but he doesn’t notice his shoes are untied and once he starts to run again he falls to the ground, groaning and mumbling about what an idiot his is and is soon cut off by something warm against his mouth.

            He doesn’t know what’s going on and he can’t see a single thing and it takes him a moment to realize that his eyes are closed and once he opens them he sees Hinata very close to him and he realizes that his stupid teammate is kissing him and once he realizes that he closes his eyes again and kisses back because this is what he’s though about for a long time and now that he has it he’s sure that he wants it and he really doesn’t want it to stop anytime soon but again his luck proves to be all bad when the kissing stops just as quickly as it starts and Hinata is jumping up and shouting a “see you later, Kageyama” and then running off to do who knows what, who knows where.

            He sits in the grass and tried to wrap his head around what just happened but it’s all still so puzzling to him. He’s still trying to understand three hours later when he opened the door to see Hinata standing on his porch in clean clothes, fresh from a shower and strawberry scented with a large and assumedly overpriced box of chocolates in his small hands. He doesn’t know what to do and he doesn’t know what to say and he’s scared that if he invites Hinata in then his mother will see the chocolates and assume the very thing he hasn’t wanted her to know about the entire time.

            He’s even more confused whenever Hinata shoves the chocolates into his chest and starts mumbling something to which he replies “speak up, dumbass” and then his friend suddenly yells “Bakageyama, I like you” leaving him in complete shock because he doesn’t understand how Hinata, who is practically the epitome of sunshine could ever like the dark storm that is pretty much his entire being. The confession is soon followed with an “I know you like me too” and then a “so what” and an “I think we should date” to where he’s even more confused as he was before because why would Hinata want to date him of all people. Daichi-san is stronger and Nishinoya is closer to his height and Yamaguchi is nicer and even Tsukishima would be better because maybe he’s an ass too but at least he’s smart.

            He still doesn’t understand what’s going on because everything has happened so quickly and he doesn’t even have time to react when he feels himself being pulled down and then the warm and slightly tingly feeling from earlier returns to his lips and he can’t deny that it feels good and that something about it just feel so right like this is the entire reason he’s alive and it’s what he’s been waiting for as if his entire life was leading up to this moment and he knows he’s fucked because he can’t turn Hinata down and he doesn’t even want to but what happens if Hinata decided he doesn’t like them anymore because that will affect everything else and he decided a long time ago that despite how much he loves volleyball he doesn’t want to make it to the top if Hinata isn’t there to go with him.

            He hears shuffling and a “Tobio, invite your friend in” so he does and Hinata is just as chatty as he always is when introducing himself and then they disappear up to his room where Hinata still seems to be waiting for an answer but he can’t even say anything because he’s in shock and he feels like even if he tries to speak then nothing is going to come out and he’s both stressed and relieved because he needs to say something but he also really doesn’t want to say anything because his next word could end up making or breaking their relationship and as much as he’s sure he likes Hinata, he also knows that he’ll fuck it all up later because he fucks everything and he would much rather be alone then lose his best friend.

            He feels the warm sensation again and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s the one who initiated it this time and then before he knows it there are tongues involved and his face feels messy and then they’re on his bed and half naked and touching each other they probably shouldn’t be because he hasn’t actually even confessed himself yet and it’s all just going to make things more complicated especially because neither of them have any experience with anything and definitely not with this so they’re just shoving their hands down the other’s boxers and touching and rubbing as groans escape from both of their mouths and then loud moans and then he just feels messy and sticky and not really gross but a little dirty.

            He gets up and Hinata follows and they wash their hands and put their clothes back on and lie down on his bed and Hinata is staring up at him expectantly but he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say because he’s never done anything like this before and he’s never gotten a confession before so he isn’t even sure how he’s supposed to respond to them so he just sighs and says “I like you too, dumbass” which Hinata grins at and says “I know” and he rolls his eyes and they lay there silently and comfortably and he doesn’t feel so gross or stressed or confused anymore.

            He’s happy because he finally figured his feelings out and even though he accidentally let them slip, it still worked out well because Hinata felt the same and that was what he wanted from the start and now he can hug him and hold his hand and kiss him all the time and maybe when they’re alone they can do more of the stuff that his mom would make him bathe in holy water for thinking about and maybe they’ll get to spend the rest of high school together and maybe college and be the first couple to make it to the top together and compete against each other in the Olympics and even if he loses he knows he’s still actually won because he gets to come home to a bright bundle of love and sunshine.

            He feels something wet on his cheek and realizes that Hinata has just kissed him so he turns to kiss his lips and they bump noses at first but then get it right and Hinata smiles and he smiles and his heart feels so much happier and light because now Hinata actually is his and then he decides that he is very much in love, but it isn’t such a bad thing afterall.


End file.
